Evolve
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty move forward. Part one takes place before the break-up in Ojai and part two after the lobster.


**Part one – some days after 1x06 "For the children"**

"Hi." Kevin greets Scotty. "I brought some food and stuff." Kevin holds up a bag from a grocery store and Scotty accepts it, slyly inspecting the stuff in it. Okay, he didn't want Kevin to buy him dinner every night they went out, but if Kevin bought something and he himself cooked it, it felt like a joint effort, and Scotty could accept that.

He kisses Kevin quickly before bringing the bag into his kitchen. His apartment was not as big and nicely decorated as Kevin's, but they enjoyed the change of scenery and the fact that no one from Kevin's family would show up outside the door.

"High expectations for tonight?" Scotty yells from the kitchen. Kevin walks into the cooking area to see a highly entertained Scotty standing by the grocery bag, holding the pack of condoms he had bought when fetching the groceries.

"Well, I like to be prepared." He smiles and kisses Scotty, taking the pack from him. "And I thought I put it in my pocket."

"I'm sure you did." Scotty teases. "I'm trying not to be offended that you thought I'd be all out."

"Well, if you had been, my expectations would be drastically lowered, seeing as how we always use them." Kevin brushes his lips against Scotty's.

"Well, I'm not planning on either chlamydia, an unplanned pregnancy or a sacred vow of fidelity from you, so I enjoy your initiative." Scotty plants a final kiss on Kevin's teasing lips before focusing on tonight's dinner.

**Part two – some days after 2x11 "Missionary imposition"**

Kevin enters the apartment and the incredible smell hits him right away. Scotty's cooking and it smells like heaven. His utterly boring and stressful day at work just disappears from his mind, and his legs automatically take him to the kitchen.

He finds Scotty wearing his apron in the middle of pans and bowls. On the table is a basket full of newly baked scones right next to a small bowl with deep red jam, probably Nora made.

Scotty is deeply focused on his soup, simmering on the stove, and barely notices Kevin in the doorway.

"Welcome home, sweetie." He says, scarcely looking up. "Dinner is ready in no time." He points a spoon at Kevin. There is something lumpy and orange with small dark spots in it. He carefully tastes it.

"Very good. What is it?" He asks.

"Lentil soup with thyme and honey." Scotty answers. "I'm working on the new vegetarian options for the restaurant."

"So a bowl of this will be what, 39,99?" Kevin teases.

"Not quite, but with my homemade cheese scones to go with, it should." Scotty takes out two bowls from one of the cabins and hands them to Kevin, silently urging him to lay the table.

Their dinner flows by, and Kevin, having muttered something about not being full after soup and no meat, unbuckled his pants after having finished his second bowl.

"I know this isn't sexy, or whatever, but I really need room to breath." Kevin says, pointing at his pants. Scotty laughs in reply.

"Oh, and speaking of which." Kevin says, as if he just remembered something. He walks over to his briefcase, left by the door, and picks up an envelope. "A surprise." He smiles and gives it to Scotty.

"From the Los Angeles County Hospital." Scotty says sarcastically. "How did you know?" He tilts his head and smiles at Kevin. The envelope is already opened, and Kevin's name and social security number is on the front.

He picks up a paper and folds it out. He skims through the paper, not really getting why Kevin gave him this.

"So, congratulations?" Scotty slowly asks. "You're healthy."

"Not only am I healthy," Kevin replies. "I also hereby vow my fidelity to you. Uh, if that wasn't already clear."

The look on Scotty's face is surprised, but too unexcited for Kevin's taste.

"Scotty." He tries a new tactic, taking Scotty's hands in his own over the table. "I don't have chlamydia, or gonorrhea, or any of those things. I'm faithful to you, and when you're ready to lose the condom, I am to."

Scotty now understood this was about more than just Kevin's sexual health.

"I'm not saying it needs to be now, or this month, or even ever. But if you want to, I do too."

Scotty smiles and squeezes Kevin's hands.

"Aw…" He strokes a hair away from Kevin's face. "This is really sweet. And I don't mean that in a patronizing way. I think we should do it. Lose the condom, that is."

Scotty leans over and kisses Kevin over the table.

"But I also think we should do that other thing."

"Eat scones with my mom's jam?" Kevin suggests.

"Well, as a matter of face, the jam was a part of my plan." Scotty teases.


End file.
